


forgive me father for i have sinned

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Jalec Secret Santa 2019, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alec Lightwood, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Jace is the one thing Alec keeps for himself. He won't let anything threaten that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic, Jalec Secret Santa 2019





	forgive me father for i have sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nohumanbondthatcompares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohumanbondthatcompares/gifts).



> A short ficlet to go along with one of the art pieces I made for my giftee. I hope you enjoy it, and the accompanying art, found [here](https://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-forgive-me-father-for-i-have-sinned/chrono).

* * *

i.

“Raj,” Alec sighs, pouring coffee into a white porcelain cup, the metal of the carafe warm under his fingers. “What did you think would happen?”

“Your father—” Raj starts, but Alec waves him off, settling back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. 

“You don’t work for my father, Raj, you work for me,” Alec says. “And unfortunately, I’m... _displeased_ with your performance, lately.”

“I haven’t done anything—” Raj starts up again, and Alec nods at Underhill, standing beyond Raj’s shoulder, with a sigh.

Alec takes another sip of his coffee, ignoring Raj’s cry of pain when Underhill punches the man in the face.

“You were talking family business with cops, Raj,” Alec continues when Underhill has stepped back again. “So I ask, again. _What did you think would happen?”_

“Fuck you,” Raj spits out, spitting onto the desk. Alec puts his cup down with another sigh, frowning in annoyance at the bloody spittle staining the wood.

“Get him up,” he orders Underhill, stepping out from behind his desk.

“We’re going to take a ride, Raj,” Alec says, straightening his jacket, as Kingsstride drops a hood over Raj’s face.

ii.

Alec watches Raj struggle against the restraints, looking around wildly, and blindly, vision blocked by the black hood over his head. At his nod, Underhill pulls the hood off, stepping back again, folding the hood and putting it in the inner pocket of his suit.

Alec smiles down at Raj. “You know, Alaric had quite a lot to say about you, when he came to see me,” he says, to watch Raj freeze.

The man’s breathing quickens. It makes Alec smile slightly.

“Just kill me and get it over with,” Raj snaps, putting on a brave face that Alec can see through. He’s terrified, and it makes Alec’s smile widen.

“I’m not going to kill you, Raj,” Alec admonishes, as he hears the rev of a bike engine echoing off the walls of the underground car lot they’re in.

The sleek bike rolls to a stop in Raj’s line of vision, and Alec watches the man dismount. Black suit, black gloves, black helmet — Jace has always been capable of looking the part, when Alec requires him to.

“No!” Raj shouts, because he recognises the man heading toward him.

Alec’s leashed hound.

Alec feels his smile tick over into a smirk.

iii.

Alec sits his ass on the hood of his car as he watches Jace work Raj over. It’s been a while since Alec got to watch Jace work like this, blood spattering across his suit and smearing on his gloves, the helmet on his head giving the impression of an emotionless facade.

It’s why Alec has him wear it. Alec likes being one of the few people who knows what Jace’s manic grin looks like, when he’s doing this.

“That’s enough, Jace,” Alec says, pulling his own gloves out of his pocket and slipping them on. He pulls the gun from the holster under his arm as he steps forward, the headlights of the car casting his shadow eerie on the far wall.

Raj tries to spit at him again but fails. His jaw broke a while ago. The most he manages is some bloody drool, dripping down his chin.

“I hate to do this,” Alec says, voice light. “I’d rather you die on police custody, to be honest. But it’d be a shame to draw more attention to Alaric when people already saw him talking to you. And I can’t have that, Raj.”

Raj attempts a protest, words slurred and unrecognisable. Alec ignores him.

Raj dies with a double tap to the head.

“I don’t care where you leave him,” Alec tells Kingsstride and Underhill, turning away from the body in clear dismissal. He steps over to Jace as they start to drag it away.

Alec hooks a gloved hand under the edge of the helmet and pulls it off, taking in Jace’s sweaty and flushed face, drinking in his half-crazed smile with eager eyes.

“Did you like the show?” Jace asks, straightening the lines of his suit and leaving blood smeared on the lapels.

“You should wear a suit more often,” Alec says, a repeat of an old argument. He’s given up trying to win it, but that doesn’t mean he’ll give it up completely.

“You appreciate it more when I don’t always wear a suit,” Jace counters, stepping forward so he’s nearly touching. Alec leans forward, carefully, and pressing his lips to Jace’s. It only lasts for a few seconds before he forces himself to step back.

He doesn’t want to ruin _his_ suit, after all.

Jace’s grin makes the continued loss of this argument feel like a victory.

iv.

When Jace comes into his office, later, Alec looks up from his paperwork and immediately scowls.

“You look like a thug,” he notes bluntly, taking in Jace’s combat boots, ripped black denims, the soft material of his shirt, top few buttons undone, a leather jacket over all of it.

Jace rounds the desk with a swagger in his step, flashing him an unapologetic grin.

Alec lets himself be pushed back into the chair as Jace climbs into his lap, tilting his head up to look at his husband.

“You gonna tell me what Raj did to warrant all that?” Jace asks, leaning back a little. Alec’s arm circles his waist automatically, preventing him from falling.

Alec looks at Jace, blonde hair loose and falling into his face. “He knew,” he says simply.

Knew about them.

Jace’s eyes darken. Alec sweeps his hand up Jace’s back. He wraps his hand around the back of Jace’s neck, fingers resting on his nape, resting against the black ink peeking out from beneath his jacket.

Jace doesn’t say anything. This is beyond that. Instead, he leans in for a kiss.

It’s bruising and Alec groans into Jace’s mouth, flicking his tongue along the seam of his husband’s lips before licking in, tasting nicotine on Jace’s tongue.


End file.
